


The Kidnapping

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Except Emilia is a teenager in this one, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, It's her fault, Kid Fic, Stuffed Toys, blame my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: “Emilia’s missing.”“What?”“I went to pick her up from her art class, and she didn’t come outside, so I went in to ask her teacher where she was, and she said she got a note from us saying that Emilia wouldn’t be in class today,” Lena started shaking as she got into her car, “Please, Kara, tell me you wrote that note and forgot to tell me.”Or: The one where Emilia gets kidnapped.





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am very sorry that it has been so long, guys. It was the end of the school year and then it was graduation, and I've been writing this fic for a long time and it kind of got away from me.
> 
> Just like with my last fic, this one really only features Sam the Cotton Candy Ram at the end.
> 
> Besides that fact, I hope you enjoy the newest fic!

Lena sat outside the school, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel and waiting for Emilia to get out of her afterschool art class. Soft music filled the car and Lena knew that Emilia would roll her eyes as she got in the car, talking about how Lena’s music is boring, but she would make no move to change it, even after Lena offered. Emilia would only shrug and move the conversation to something else. 

Lena knew Emilia secretly loved Lena’s “stereotypical, rich-person classical music,” but Emilia was a teenager now, and had been for a few years, and teenagers need to act indifferent to everything.

Or so Kara tells Lena.

Lena wasn’t a fan. She missed her daughter who would excitedly do science experiments in the kitchen and make a huge mess, but Lena remembered what she was like at fifteen. She was reckless, she drank, and she made friends with all the wrong people at boarding school.

All things considered, she could deal with her daughter being a model student and citizen, even if she had become a bit snarkier lately.

A group of kids started to come out of the school, and Lena started looking for Emilia among them. Every other time that she picked Emilia up from her art class, Lena could easily find her daughter. She would generally be with the few friends she’d made, her clothes speckled with paint or a cheek smudged with charcoal, and when she saw Lena waiting, she would move away from her little group with a smile and a wave.

Lena found Emilia’s usual group of friends, all there except for Emilia.

She felt panic start to bubble up, but she pushed it down quickly. Emilia was the kind of student to stay after class and help her teacher clean up, or ask a few questions, or even finish whatever she was working on so she wouldn’t have to wait until the next class. Lena just had to wait.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. All the other students had gone to their own cars and their parents, and Lena’s was the only one left waiting.

It’s fine, Lena thought, I’ll just go inside and see what is holding Emilia up. She’s probably fine.

Lena got out of her car, locking it behind her and walking into the school. 

It was quiet in the hallway as Lena made her way to the art room, and her panic resurfaced as she didn’t see Emilia anywhere. The only person left in the room was her teacher, who smiled when she saw Lena.

“Mrs. Luthor, how are you?”

“I’m fine, Carmen, and please, call me Lena.”

“Of course, Lena,” Carmen corrected, and she only seemed slightly uncomfortable, “What can I help you with?”

“Do you know where Emilia disappeared to? I noticed the other students all left, and Emilia wasn’t with them, and I know she sometimes stays back to finish something up.”

“Oh, yes,” Carmen laughed a bit, putting away easels in the corner, “She definitely can’t leave anything unfinished.”

“She probably gets that from me,” Lena joked.

“It’s not a terrible trait to have,” Carmen said, and then she looked worried, “But, um, we received a note from you and Mrs. Danvers that said Emilia wouldn’t be coming to class today. She’s not here.”

“What?” Lena’s heartrate spiked, and she’s surprised that Kara didn’t show up immediately, because she’s sure even Carmen could hear it across the classroom.  
Carmen was saying something, but Lena couldn’t hear it. She was leaving the classroom with a flimsy excuse, immediately pulling out her phone and dialing Emilia’s number. Her calls went straight to voicemail, so she tried again and again to no avail.

Lena called Kara.

“Hey, Lee,” Kara sounded cheery, “What’s up?”

“Emilia’s missing.”

“What?”

“I went to pick her up from her art class, and she didn’t come outside, so I went in to ask her teacher where she was, and she said she got a note from us saying that Emilia wouldn’t be in class today,” Lena started shaking as she got into her car, “Please, Kara, tell me you wrote that note and forgot to tell me.”

“Did you try calling her?”

“Of course,” Lena felt breathless, like she had run a marathon, “It went straight to voicemail every time.”

Lena heard movement on the other line and then the sound of wind that meant Kara was flying, “Are you okay to drive to the DEO?”

“I,” Lena tried to take a calming breath, but it didn’t really help, “I think so.”

“We’ll find her, Lee,” Kara said quietly into the phone, “I’m here, and I’m going to get Winn started on tracking her.”

“Okay,” Lena’s breath started to calm down. She needed to calm down to help the agents find her daughter, “Okay, I’m on my way there.”

“I love you,” Kara whispered.

“I love you too,” Lena responded, then hung up.

Lena put the car into drive and her brain switched to autopilot to get to the DEO. On her way there, all she could think about was Emilia and where she could be. Emilia could’ve been kidnapped by some of Lex’s henchmen, but Lex had made it clear that he wouldn’t touch Emilia.

Lena still remembers the letter she received. All it said was, “My fight isn’t with your daughter. It’s with you. Love, L.” It was strangely comforting to know that her brother’s assassination attempts would only affect her, which wasn’t necessarily good, but Lena could think of a few worse outcomes.

It could be Lillian, but Cadmus went underground right before Kara and Lena adopted Emilia, and they hadn’t resurfaced since. I guess now would be the person time, Lena thinks as she mechanically takes a right turn, muscle memory taking her where she needs to go.

Lillian had flair, though, and kidnapping Emilia would be immediately followed by Cadmus kidnapping Lena as well, because their fight wasn’t with humans, it was with Supergirl and every other alien seeking refuge on Earth. Kidnapping Emilia and Lena would surely draw Kara to them, leaving her open to an attack.

Lena thought of any other person it might be as she parked her car and took the long elevator ride up to the main floor of operations.

Everyone was moving around the room quickly, so no one noticed Lena as she made her way to the middle of the room, where Kara was talking to Alex, her posture tight and worried. 

Kara turned her head as Lena approached, and then Lena felt arms pull her close, and she was trying to keep it together, she really was, but her daughter was missing and she couldn’t even think of who it might be, so she fell into her wife and she cried. 

“Hey,” Kara said softly, her fingers running through Lena’s hair, “It’s okay. We’re going to find her.”

“What if they already-”

Kara shushed Lena and pulled away to cup her face, “We are going to find our daughter, and she will be fine, okay?”

“How are you so calm right now?”

Kara gave Lena a small smile, and she could see the worry and fear deep in Kara’s eyes that she was hiding from everyone else, tears threatening to spill over, and Lena felt a little better seeing Kara as worried and afraid as she was.

“I trust the DEO,” Kara said, “And I trust Alex and Winn, so I know we’ll find her soon.”

“Supergirl,” Alex called from the middle console, “You might want to see this.”

Lena and Kara made their way to the middle of the room, and Winn projected a video up on the screen. 

“Hello, everyone,” a voice said, altered to make it sound robotic, “I think you’ve been looking for something.”

The black screen changed immediately to Emilia, tied up to a chair and pulling against her restraints. Lena could see a few bruises on her jaw and a scratch that ran over her cheek, and she could already imagine the welts that would come from rope burn against her wrists. 

“She’s safe,” the voice said, “For now, at least.”

Another figure came into the frame, but it was so dim in the room that Lena couldn’t make out who it was.

“You’ve got a fighter on your hands,” the voice said with amusement, “She got in a few punches, almost got away even, but it would be embarrassing if I were bested by a fifteen-year-old girl.”

The figure moved a piece of Emilia’s hair out of her face, and Emilia tried kicking the person, but her legs were bound.

Lena felt Kara tense up beside her, and Lena could only grab onto Kara’s hand to steady herself, tears ready to fall all over again.

“Now, onto what I want,” the figure faced the camera, but their face was completely blacked out, “Fear not, I didn’t just take the girl for nothing. I propose a trade.”

They paused like it was for dramatic effect.

“The girl for Luthor. You’ve got 24 hours.”

The video cut out, and Lena was already walking away from the center console. She didn’t know where she needed to go. All she knew was that she needed to save Emilia, even if that meant giving herself up.

“Lena,” Kara called after her, “Lena, wait.”

Kara was in front of her in a second, hands on each shoulder to stop Lena from going any further.

“Lena,” Kara’s hands slid from Lena’s shoulders into her hair, and she rested her forehead against Lena’s, “You’re not giving yourself up.”

“This is our daughter, Kara,” Lena fisted her hands into Kara’s cape at her waist, “She was tied up, and they’ve had her for at least two hours, and I’m not going to just sit by when I can get her back quickly.”

“Alex and Winn are tracking where the video came from right now.”

“Do you really think they didn’t think of that?”

“Then stay and help us,” Kara’s thumb ran over Lena’s cheekbone, “With you and Winn working on the video, we’ll find her in no time.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Kara kissed Lena quickly, “Come on. Let’s get you set up at a computer.”

~*~

It took hours of tracking and Kara flying around the city, trying to pick up on Emilia’s heartbeat, but they finally pinpointed where Emilia was being held. 

Before Kara could fly away followed by DEO agents as backup, Lena caught her arm.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not. It’s too dangerous.”

“This is our daughter. You’re not going to stop me from going.”

Kara stopped and thought about it then sighed, “Fine, but you’re staying with me.” Kara pulled Lena to her and flew out of the DEO, arriving at a warehouse off the pier within minutes.

Black, non-descript vans pulled up too, and Alex was the first of the agents out, checking her gun to make sure she had enough ammo.

“We go in quickly and quietly,” Alex told the agents, “Our main goal is to get Emilia out unharmed. Any questions?”

Alex’s question was met with silence.

“On my signal.”

The agents all got ready, and then they moved out, surrounding the building.

Kara seemed to be looking at nothing, but Lena knew she was trying to see inside the warehouse to see where Emilia was, if she was even there at all. 

“Can you see anything?” Alex asked.

“Lead. Villains are starting to smarten up.”

“Yeah, well, it has been 22 years of you being Supergirl.”

“I was hoping that they would forget.”

“One of your biggest weaknesses? I doubt it.”

Kara tried the door, but it was locked, “Typical.”

“I don’t think they were expecting visitors.”

Lena watched the sisters banter back and forth, and she would usual make a few jokes of her own, but all she could think about was her daughter, probably inside, tired and bruised and beaten.

Kara kicked the door in and turned to Lena, “Like I said-”

“I know,” Lena followed her through the door, Alex behind her, “Stay with you.”

They walked through hallways that felt like a maze until suddenly there was an explosion. Lena was covered by Kara’s cape and Alex took cover. Kara moved in front of Lena as the fire died away, cupping her face and trying to say something, but Lena’s ears felt like there was cotton stuffed in them.

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, Supergirl,” Lena said.

“That’s not good,” Kara said, and she sounded distant as Lena’s hearing started to come back, “Alex! We need help over here!”

“Kara,” Lena said quietly, but she knew Kara could hear, “It’s coming back. We need to keep moving though. We need to find Emilia.”

“You need to get your ears checked, Lee.”

“After,” Lena pushed herself up and brushed dust off herself, “I’m not delaying this any longer.”

Kara looked unsure, but she looked to Alex and nodded to move further down the hall.

They were more careful as they continued, Alex leading and stopping them frequently to make sure there wouldn’t be anymore explosions or other surprises.

Alex stopped them at a door at the end of the hall and Kara pushed forward to look through the wall for threats.

Kara smiled, “No lead. I can see Emilia in there. I can hear her heartbeat.”

Lena went to open the door, but Alex stopped her. “It could be a trap.”

Lena struggled against Alex’s hold, “I don’t care. That’s our daughter, and she’s been in there for eight hours.”

“We need to be careful or she could get hurt too.”

Lena looked to Kara for help, and Kara said, “Alex, we need to get her out of there. I can handle whatever they throw at us.”

“Fine,” Alex let go of Lena, “But be on guard.”

Alex kicked the door in and she and Kara went through, Alex gun-first and Kara using her x-ray vision to scan the room.

Lena spotted Emilia in the middle with one lone light on her. She was passed out, her head dangling forward.

“Em?” Lena started running and when she got to Emilia, she fell to her knees, cupping Emilia’s face and running her fingers over every cut and bruise, “Emilia, love, I need you to wake up.”

Emilia stirred slightly.

“Come on, Em,” Lena shook her daughter slightly, “Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” A deep automated voice said, and it reverberated around the room, “As if I wouldn’t know that Supergirl would show up. As if it wasn’t predictable.” 

Electric nets shot out of nowhere and surrounded Kara, and she fell to the ground, convulsing as the shocks went through her. Alex ran to her sister and Lena started to untie Emilia’s restraints.

“Your black ops team was too easy to take out,” the voice was at the corner of the room now, no robotic voice to mask them, “And when you catch Supergirl off guard, she’s not too hard to handle. I would’ve thought that the Girl of Steel would be harder to subdue.”

They moved further into the room, and Lena stood and moved in front of Emilia to protect her. Alex pulled the inactive electric nets off Kara, but she was struggling to stand.

“Leave Emilia alone,” Lena said, “You’ve made it obvious that I’m the one you want. You have me now, so let Supergirl take Emilia somewhere safe.”

“I wonder, what is Lena Luthor’s relationship to Supergirl,” the voice became more and more masculine the closer they moved to the middle, “I mean, it seems like you’re just work pals, but maybe there’s something more. Is there something more, Luthor?”

“Who are you?” Lena responded, “And what do you want with me?”

The person came into the light, and it was a man holding a gun aimed at Lena, “Let’s just say, someone wants you dead.” The room filled with other men in all black holding guns, and they moved on Alex and a now-standing Kara. Fighting broke out, and Lena could see Kara trying to get to her.

“Please, not in front of my daughter,” Lena said helplessly, trying to get him to come closer.

“I really don’t care about traumatizing your daughter, Luthor.”

The hitman moved close enough, and Lena moved forward and hit the gun out of his hand, fighting him until Kara could make it over and knock him out. 

“I need to go help Alex,” Kara said.

“Go,” Lena started looking for a knife on the hitman, “I’ll get Emilia.”

Kara sped away and Lena finally found a knife and started cutting at the ropes holding Emilia to the chair. Lena got through the ropes quickly and Emilia slumped against her, waking up slowly.

Lena helped Emilia to sit up in the chair and took the piece of duct tape off Emilia’s mouth.

“Mom?” Emilia’s voice was soft and scratchy.

“Yeah, sweetie,” Lena used her fingers to untangled knots in Emilia’s hair, “It’s me. I’m here, and so is Mama and Aunt Alex. We’re going to get you out of here.”

Emilia started to cry and it left tracks in the dirt caked on her skin, “I’m so sorry. I tried fighting him-”

“Hey,” Lena pulled Emilia against her and Emilia clutched onto Lena so tightly, “This isn’t your fault, okay? You did everything you could, but there was no way you were going to win against a hired hitman.”

Emilia’s cries turned into sobs and Lena ran her fingers over her daughter’s back, hoping to comfort her. “I’m here, Em,” Lena whispered against Emilia’s hair, “You’re safe, okay? I’ve got you.”

Kara came over and she knelt down beside Lena, “We need to get out of here. We don’t know how many others might be here.”

“She needs medical attention, Kara.”

“There’s DEO outside,” Alex said from behind them, “I can look her over out there.”

“Come here, sweets,” Kara said to Emilia, “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Emilia pulled away from Lena and fell into Kara, her hands fisting into Kara’s cape. Kara stood up and held Emilia against her protectively, flying up and back through the warehouse. Alex and Lena followed her, Alex on guard for any other hitmen that may be hiding. When they got outside, they saw Kara holding Emilia against her in one of the DEO medical vans.

“Alright, kid,” Alex said as they came up to the van, “Let’s get you checked out.”

~*~

Lena sat beside Emilia, who was finally asleep in her bed, cuts and bruises checked and the welts and rope burns on her wrists treated. Kara sat on the other side of the bed, fingers running through Emilia’s damp hair. 

“This is all my fault,” Lena whispered.

“Lee-”

“No, Kara,” Lena closed her eyes to fight against the tears threatening to spill, “It is. They didn’t kidnap Emilia to get to you. They kidnapped her because of me, because of who I am, because of my last name.”

“Lena, stop,” Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own, “This is not your fault, and soon we’ll find out who hired that guy, and then we’ll throw whoever did it in jail, okay? Because it’s their fault. They’re the reason Emilia was kidnapped,” Kara brought Lena’s hand up to her lips and kissed her palm, “Not you.”

“She wouldn’t have been kidnapped if she wasn’t my daughter.”

“Hey,” Kara held Lena’s hand against her cheek, “Emilia loves being a Luthor as much as she loves being a Danvers.”

Lena pulled her hand out of Kara’s, “Being a Danvers doesn’t get her kidnapped.”

“Lena.”

“Can we talk about this later?”

Kara sighed, “Please, don’t do this.”

“Do what, Kara?” Tears started to spill over, “Our daughter could have died, and it wasn’t because she’s Kara Danvers’ daughter; it was because she’s my daughter, and everyone who has ever wanted to kill me sees her as a weak point and an easy target. I’m surprised it took someone this long.”

Kara wiped a few tears away, “Lena, listen to me. Even if all that is true, this is not your fault.”

Lena didn’t respond, but she leaned into Kara’s touch. The same thought of, "It’s all my fault," kept running through her mind, but it got quieter every time that Kara insisted the opposite, believing in her even when she couldn’t.

Emilia started twisting in bed and she shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

“Sweetie,” Lena tried putting a hand on Emilia’s shoulder, but she flinched away, “Em, you’re safe. You’re at home in your bed.”

Emilia looked around herself frantically and calmed down slightly, “I was back in that warehouse and he had a gun and…” Emilia’s words dissolved into tears and she pulled her knees against her chest to make herself smaller.

“You’re safe, love,” Lena repeated, this time quieter, and she pulled Emilia against her, “You’re not there anymore. You’re here with Kara and me at home.” She kept whispering that over and over again to comfort Emilia, hoping to help Emilia overcome the fear that Lena was all too familiar with after assassination attempts and kidnappings.

Emilia’s breathing started evening out and she slumped even further into Lena, and Lena looked up at Kara to see her holding a fluffy pink sheep with a small smile.

“Here, sweets,” Kara handed Sam the Cotton Candy Ram to Emilia, “I figured he could help.”

Emilia took Sam and held him tightly, “You guys won’t leave, will you?”

“Of course not,” Lena brushed some hair out of Emilia’s face.

“Not even for a second,” Kara kissed Emilia’s forehead.

"Okay," Emilia moved so that her head was in Lena's lap and her fingers started running over Sam's spiraled fur. Lena started carding her fingers through Emilia's hair to help her get back to sleep. Kara ran a hand over Emilia's back as she listened to her daughter's heartbeat slow and her breath even out as sleep overcame her. It didn't take long for Kara and Lena to fall asleep too.

When Alex came to check on them in the morning, she found the three of them asleep in Emilia’s room with Emilia curled up between Kara and Lena, Sam the Cotton Candy Ram squished between Emilia and Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. This was my first try at angst and I hope I did it well. Please comment below if you liked it. Also, if there are any fics you'd like me to write, let me know in the comments or over on Tumblr, because I have a summer filled with nothing before I head to Germany in August, so I'm begging you guys to give me something to do.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr at hellofromthe-otter-slide. I've got an empty inbox and, if the confession above is anything to go by, I really have nothing to do with my time.


End file.
